Let me feel your wickedness
by Sirius Goudemont
Summary: Défi donné par Les prompts de Poudlard sur le thème d'Halloween. Fenrir s'ennuie dans les quartiers des mangemorts et décide de se distraire en allant vadrouiller dans une ville moldue, malheureusement pour les pauvres âmes qui croiseront son chemin.


Let me feel your wickedness.

Fenrir n'est rien qu'un homme qui n'a connu que la chute. La misère l'a créé à son image. Les crocs en avant mordant jusqu'au sang pour essayer de trouver un sursaut de bonheur dans la violence. Ses yeux bleus ne sont que le miroir d'un cimetière. Il n'a rien choisi. Son histoire est morte sans avoir commencé, la lune l'enchaînant à chaque cycle. Il est inachevé, prototype abandonné. Il fixe le temps, aucun refuge, il créé son propre tombeau. Sa médiocrité creuse ses traits. Chaque cicatrice n'est que le reste d'une histoire sanglante où il n'a su faire taire sa malédiction. Il a l'esprit embrumé, le laissant perdu entre le "je suis" et le "ce que je dois être". Duel enragé entre l'Homme et le Loup ne laissant que des pensées erronées, sa conscience est ensevelie sous ce flot d'animalité brute.

La marque des ténèbres noirci son bras, symbole de sa déchéance. Elle se nourrit des parts d'ombres d'une âme pour s'inscrire profondément dans la chair. Simple miroir de ses horreurs. Et son passé est un cimetière, à en frôler la folie. Sa liberté déjà si amenuisée par sa lycanthropie est enchaînée aux mains sanguinaires du mage noir par le biais de l'ignoble tatouage sombre. Il a le profil parfait du bon mangemort, évidement. Haine, violences et carnage au rendez-vous. Il est le loup garou le plus connu pour sa bestialité. Il est la pire des abominations que le peuple sorcier ne demande qu'à supprimer.

Combats infernaux pour une seule existence, deux hémisphères croulant sous la même peau. Le regard qui se terni à chaque fin de guerre. Le cœur gris, l'ombre et la lumière n'existent pas, vision trop utopique de l'homme que s'est fait Autrui. Sa gorge s'arrache sous ses plaintes silencieuses, la cruauté battant dans ses veines. Il a trop de haine à déverser. Trop de chaos à alimenter, et trop de pensées à faire couler. Il est l'envers du décor et le simple reflet d'une société. Il résulte de la décadence de l'homme et de ses travers. C'est le vide, le néant. Dieu ou autre n'existe pas à ses yeux. Ce n'est juste qu'une fabulation de l'être humain. L'espoir aussi n'existe pas, ce n'est qu'un prétexte qu'à inventé l'homme pour continuer a croire encore en quelque chose qui n'est plus ou qui n'a jamais été.

Il crache sur vos croyances, sur vos valeurs. Il ne croit en rien, sauf à sa mort. Il ne connaît pas l'amitié, l'esprit de famille et encore moins l'amour. Fenrir est cruel et s'en délecte. Ne lui fais pas confiance, tu y perdrais tout ce que tu possèdes. Il te fera du mal à la moindre occasion qui viendra. C'est un monstre dans une apparence humaine. Son existante est basée sur un paradoxe, il hait chaque personne frôlant son chemin mais le silence lui broie les poumons. Il est né pour tout détruire même jusqu'à lui même. Derrière sa posture droite et éloignée se cache son envie de t'ouvrir la gorge de façon béante. Il te torturerait volontiers pour apaiser le vide et la rage qui le fait suffoquer. Tes cris de douleurs combleraient son manque d'émotion important.

Ce soir il sillonne les rues d'une petite ville située dans une zones forestière, c'est la célébration que perpétuent les moldus pour Halloween. Il passe inaperçu au milieu de la foule costumée avec ses haillons tâchés de boue sèche et ses longs cheveux cuivres aux fines mèches grisonnantes volant de ça et là, emmêlés de terre et de crasse. Des tâches de sang oxydé parcoure le bas de sa mâchoire et le coin de ses lèvres, pour finir par obscurcir son cou. Il méprise ce qu'il voit, ces parasites ne savent pas ce qu'est l'horreur. Le vrai sens de l'horreur. Il n'y a bien que ces stupides moldus pour créer une fête dédiée à des créatures dites imaginaires sans se rendre compte de leur vraie existence auprès d'eux au quotidien.

La marré d'odeur lui empli les poumons, vague de senteurs euphoriques. Ceci fait gronder son loup intérieur étirant un sourire carnassier sur son visage sale et marqué de cicatrices. La faim lui tord le ventre, mais pas celle de l'humain, la créature hurle au sang. L'incontrôle pulse de plus en plus fort tordant ses traits et effaçant son humanité. Encore faut-il qu'elle est déjà existée en lui. Il traverse la foule, le contact prolongé entre toutes ces peaux parfumées embrase ses terminaisons nerveuses, agitant la bête tapie au fond de lui. Ses yeux brillent dans l'obscurité de la nuit, s'illuminant d'un bleu glace. Le bleu pur d'un loup ayant volé des vies, emblème du meurtre. Ils accrochent chaque éclat de luminosité les rendant hypnotisant. Chaque regard s'y posant pense avec naïveté à des lentilles colorées d'un très bon effets, s'ils savaient qu'ils scrutaient un tueur. Quelle ironie.

Il fini par sortir de la foule, empruntant une ruelle faiblement éclairée. Le lycan vadrouille entre les petites rues à la recherche d'une âme égarée qui passera sous ses crocs déjà souillés de sang. Il prend son temps savourant sa chasse, ses envies de meurtres bouillonnant en lui. L'innocence de sa prochaine victime alimentera sa soif et sa satisfaction.

Ce soir, il ne peut cacher sa névrose, se coulant sous ses iris bleutées. Son corps est secoué de tremblements, sa moitié lupine cherche en vain à se soustraire de sa prison tel le loup en cage qu'il est. Tout crocs dehors il gronde sa soif.

Il ne s'est jamais senti si entier, si libre d'être. Il le lui doit, il le sait, et il aurait été fou de repousser ce mage noir venant jusqu'à lui avec la promesse du pouvoir. Et il l'avait eu, son statut d'alpha prenant de l'ampleur à chaque morsure, agrandissant sa nouvelle meute. Il est fier de ses recrues, plus sanguines les unes après les autres. Il sent ce pouvoir brut serpenter dans son corps.

Ce sentiment de puissance pulse dans ses veines, comme si le monde lui appartient. Il se nourri des émotions les plus négatives. Il est les ténèbres elles mêmes. Il fait l'impression d'un toxico au malheur. Il brûle tout ce qui l'approche. Il ne sème que chaos et s'en abreuve. Il a ce poids qui compresse sa cage thoracique et l'empêche d'émettre un quelconque raisonnement.

C'est un oublié. Il n'a pas su prendre le train en route, restant sur le côté de ceux que la chance fuit. Tu sais de ces gars un peu trop bousculés qui restent bloqués sur le même instant. La chute, la chute encore et toujours la chute. Tu sais de ces gars à qui tu ne peux rien retirer et rien apporter, condamnés à revivre inlassablement la même séquence. L'échec cuisant. Mais la marque va effacer tout ça, lui apportant de plus en plus de forces et de pouvoir, bientôt il prendra sa revanche, les loups garou régnant sur les deux mondes.

Il arrive à la périphérie de la ville, une petite forêt la borde. Il entend l'écho de ses pas sur le sol se répercuter contre les murs de pierres grises. Soudain, il aperçoit une silhouette devant lui. Un jeune homme il lui semble, peut être au début la vingtaine. Le loup se place dans l'obscurité des habitations, s'approchant de sa proie avec délectation. Les yeux de celui-ci reflètent son excitation.

Malheureusement, le jeune homme n'a pas le temps de se rendre compte de la menace pesant sur lui que Fenrir est déjà devant lui, crocs sortis et la poitrine grondante d'impatience. Il sursaute de surprise et son regard s'écarquille en se rendant compte que l'homme en face de lui n'est pas tout à fait humain.

— Qu'est-ce que...

Le lycan lève ses griffes à hauteur de son visage et exerce une pression sur la joue de sa nouvelle proie, lui créant des tracés sanglants. Ses yeux luisent d'un bleu pur, l'éclat bestial installée dans les iris de l'homme fait se tendre le jeune adulte. Le garçon se met à trembler de stupeur, figé par l'étrange situation, il ne peut se mouvoir. Le cruel loup y passe avec satisfaction sa langue pour goûter au sang frai. Son autre main est posée négligemment dans son cou, le bout de ses griffes jouant dans le bas de sa nuque. Il esquisse un rictus affamé des plus terrifiant, l'odeur du garçon emplissant ses poumons. Dans d'autres circonstances, Fenrir aurait continué de s'en abreuver tant il apprécie sa senteur douce.

Ses yeux d'un bleu pur l'accrochent de leur sadisme évident. Le canidé jubile, transcendé par la peur qu'éprouve sa victime, s''amusant avec ses nerfs à vifs. A cet instant il comprend ce qu'est avoir peur pour sa propre vie. L'angoisse persistante qui vrille sa cage thoracique lui donne l'impression d'être impuissant. Où peut être est-ce le cas ? Lorsqu'il voit Greyback élever ses griffes en son for intérieur il a l'intime conviction que sonne ses dernières secondes. Le jeune homme, par désespoir, s'élance de toutes ses forces afin d'échapper à la bête. Le lycanthrope le devance et agrippe sa mâchoire, le plaquant contre son torse.

Il plante ses crocs dans la jugulaire. Il laisse le sang s'écouler, bouillonnant. Fenrir le recueille du bout de sa langue pointue. Sa bouche remontant au creux de l'oreille, sa main farfouillant cette chevelure brune. L'autre placée sur le bas de son ventre, il effectue des mouvements circulaires, presque amoureux. La texture de sa bague de titane roule onctueusement sur la surface de la peau pâle. La douleur l'empêche d'hurler.

Son corps convulsant contre le sien sous l'assaut des vagues de douleur. Il accroche ses mains à son cou, mais la souffrance rend sa défense vaine, ses doigts glissant, légers, sur son épiderme, grippant sur ses clavicules. Ses ongles raclent un chemin sanglant sur le haut du torse du loup.

Son hémoglobine se répand de vêtements en vêtements, marquant sa peau, trempant la pulpe des doigts du loup garou. Scène rougissante telle la soif qui l'anime.

Il le plaque sauvagement au sol et l'y tient fermement. Il grogne de façon sourde pour que la peur l'envahisse plus encore. Fenrir enfonce lentement ses crocs dans son cou et savoure chacun de ses soubresauts dû à la douleur de sa morsure. Il plante doucement ses griffes encrassées au dessus de l'endroit où repose son cœur pour qu'il puisse sentir leurs progression dans sa tendre chair.

Il gémis sous la douleur et le loup s'en délecte. Sa large main obstruant ses lèvres. Il lâche le cou déchiqueté et se relève à la hauteur des yeux de sa victime pour qu'il puisse bien voir ses crocs recouverts de son propre sang, s'écoulant de sa gueule pour s'échouer sur son torse d'humain fragile. Il a peur et le lycanthrope s'amuse de celle-ci. Et sans crier garde il plonge dans son cou pour lui arracher la gorge. Il n'a pas le temps de crier longtemps car son corps se vide bien vite de son sang. Son regard vert se terni bien rapidement et leur lueur s'éteint. Sa poitrine cesse de se lever, il ne respire plus. Fenrir n'entend plus son cœur battre.

Le lendemain, on pourra lire en titre des journaux sa mort liée à un canidé passant par là. Ses proches le pleureront et Greyback aura encore la saveur de son sang flattant sa langue.


End file.
